A Trip To Japan
by LittleHerondale
Summary: When Jace, Clary, Alec, Magnus, Izzy and Simon decide to go to a distant country to relax they realize that no matter how far they go, their problems will always follow them.
1. A Trip To Japan - Chapter 1

******_Disclaimer: I do not own any of this characters, they all belong to Cassandra Clare._**

**BAM!**

- "So, are we doing this or not?"

Everyone jumped when Jace hit the table with his hands. That made the room be quiet for a little while, but soon everybody started to talk again, a bunch of voices echoing through the room: Clary, Izzy, Simon, Alec, Magnus, and even Church was meowing trying to get everyone's attention. Jace, actually, was quite happy with what Church was trying to do, because he was about to do the same.

"**MEEEOW**"

- "Oh, by the Angel. What was that?" said Clary.

- "That was me." said Jace. "It looked like that was the only way to call your attention, and it worked pretty well. I think I am a very good cat."

- "You sure are annoying as one." said Izzy. "No offence, Church."

Church just gave her a little angry look and got out of the room. That was something that Clary thought it was quite interesting, sometimes it looked like he could understand them.

- "Anyway," said Jace. "we need to choose where we are going to."

- "I want to go to a place we've never been before." said Alec. "I think that would be great."

- ""We"? Yourself included?" asked Magnus.

- "Of course!"

- "Well, that's going to be hard. We practically visited every country on our little honeymoon."

- "It wasn't a honeymoon!"

- "Yeah, right. I remember everything we did, and let me tell you," said Magnus, lowering his voice. "That's what people do on their wedding night."

Suddenly the room was full of voices screaming "**MAGNUS!**"

- "Can you-"

- "Anyway," said Magnus. "I agree with Alec. I think we should go to a unique place, far away from here."

- "But…where?" said Izzy.

Everybody just sat and started to think for a moment. The room was emerged on a huge silence, a silence that made Clary pick up the new edition of her manga. She read a few pages and stopped on one little word: "Japan."

* * *

- "Hey, I-I think I know where we should go!"

- "Where?" said Izzy.

-"Japan!"

- "Oh, that's and excellent place! We could meet the country of animes, mangas." said Simon with a happy voice.

- "Oh, that's great!" said Jace. "The first you open you mouth and all you say is a bunch of crap."

- "Just because you didn't understand what I said doesn't mean it's a bunch of crap."

- "No, that's exactly what it means. If I don't know about that subject that means that subject is not important."

- "Oh, by the Angel. **STOP** **FIGHTING!**" screamed Izzy.

-"Thanks Isabelle." said Clary, and Izzy answered with a smile and a "you're welcome". "So, isn't this a good idea?"

- "Well, I've never been to Japan before." said Alec. "The closest I got was India."

- "Yeah, Alec. We got that from the 500 pictures that you and Magnus sent us." said Jace, rolling his eyes.

- "Oh, you got those beautiful pictures?" asked Magnus. "The one that I'm wearing that Sari it's so charming."

- "Oh, yeah. See a huge and slender guy wearing a Sari gave me beautiful nightmares. Thank you very much for that, Magnus."

- "You're welcome, darling."

- "Yeah, yeah, yeah. How about we talk about your fabulous dreams later, Jace?"

- "Izzy's right. Are we going to Japan or not?" said Simon.

- "Well, that's a lot of ground, I mean, it's on the other side of the world. If you guys didn't like my idea we could-"

- "No, Clary." said Jace with a smile. "It's alright, it's a good idea."

- "Yep, I can take care of the transport. You can leave that for me." said Magnus while getting up. "So, all that you guys have to do is pack clothes and… whatever more you want to bring."

When Magnus finished talking, he left, but before that he gave Alec a little kiss on his forehead, what made him blush and say:

- "I-I think that we should start packing. I'm going to get some suitcases." and he left the room.

- "Well…I'm going to help him. Can you give me a hand, Simon?"

- "Oh…yeah, sure."

They both started to get out of the room, but Izzy turned around and said:

- "Oh, when we finish we'll probably be hungry, so I'm going to make something for us to eat."

- "**NO!**" screamed Clary and Jace at the same time. And then Clary said: "I mean…you'll be tired, you don't have to-"

- "No, there's no problem. Simon can help me."

And they left the room. Clary swore she could hear Simon screaming for help.

* * *

- "Well, I better go running order some Chinese food." said Jace. "Otherwise we're going to end up dead."

- "Yeah, I can help you with that."

- "Ok, but I think there is something else you could help me with…"

- "What?"

He pulled her closer and, before Clary could notice, their lips were touching. It was a soft, loving and quick kiss, but she could feel her entire body heat it up. When they stopped kissing the only thing Jace said was "Let's go.", and they left the room.


	2. A Trip To Japan - Chapter 2

- "Oh, by the Angel. Look at this view. It's gorgeous! It doesn't even look like the real word."

Clary was right. Looking outside from the balcony of the hotel it didn't look like the real world. It was a beautiful scenery, typical Japanese garden:

The garden was full of cherry blossoms. The petals were falling on the huge lake below them, that was decorated with stones, small statues, flowers and a fountain made of bamboo. All of that decoration and colors mixed together went very well with the hotel that was painted with soft shades of red and yellow. Clary thought that that view was really peaceful, and this was something that, not only her, but everybody hasn't in a while: peace.

- "It's sure it's beautiful out here." said Magnus. "I made sure of picking the quietest, available, place for us to relax."

- "Well, good job. I've loved the place!"

- "I'm glad you liked." said Jace. "Good choice, Magnus."

For a moment their eyes met. They haven't talked for, almost, 13 hours. Magnus could do magic, but he couldn't help them with that. They got late, and they had to travel in different planes because the one they all were going where full, so Magnus, Alec and Jace went rushing for a new plane. Clary, Izzy and Simon, obviously, didn't agree with that, but the boys started to run with Jace's excuse that it was better for the ladies to stay with that plane. After that all Clary could her was the boys' loud footsteps and Simon screaming "I'm not a lady!"

But, right now, they were looking in each others eyes. Magnus, noticing that, said:

- "Well, I'll leave you lovebirds alone now. Have fun!" and he left the balcony.

- "Isn't the view here pretty?"

- "Yes, but you are saying that just for now. Have you seen the bedrooms?"

- "Are you inviting me to the bedroom, Sir?"

- "How could you think that about me, Milady?"

- "Well, you are not quite really a gentleman, are you?"

- "So, I shall let you know that many women fall for my charm."

- "Poor, poor women…"

They stayed in the balcony, laughing, until the sun went down and the stars started to shine on the sky like little diamonds. And the moon, illuminating the Japanese garden, cutting the scenery like sharps of glass. Clary and Jace realized that the garden looked even more beautiful at night.

- "So… Let's go to bed? It's pretty late." said Jace.

- "Yep, let's go."

* * *

When they entered in their bedroom, the place was dark and only the light of the moon was shining on every corner of the room, like a blanket of pure light. Clary had her arms and legs around Jace, and they were kissing. The kisses were long and wild. They were kissing each other like they've been apart for years. Jace threw Clary on the bed, took his shirt off, and they started to kiss again. Jace's hands moved to the tips of Clary's shirt, and he took it off, slowly. The kisses were getting stronger and stronger, filled with the energy of being so much time apart. Jace's hands were reaching for Clary's skirt. She could feel his tense muscles on her entire body, his arms, chest, belly, legs and his-

Knock, Knock, Knock

- "Room Service!"

- "**OH, BY THE ANGEL! WHAT THE-**" screamed Jace.

He got up from the bed, put on a robe and rushed to answer the door.

- "Oh, good evening, sir. Here it is the pizza that you ordered."

- "Pizza? Excuse me, but we didn't order any pizza."

- "Huh? But it's an extra large pepperoni pizza that was ordered for room 169."

- "I'm sorry, but-"

- "Oh, that's for me!" screamed Simon. He was standing at the door of room 171. "Sorry, I forgot the number of my room, hahaha."

- "What the fuck…did you just say?" said Jace.

- "I…forgot-"

- "**YOU FORGOT THE NUMBER OF YOUR FUCKING ROOM? IT'S HANGING ON YOUR FUCKING DOOR!**"

- "What's going on?" said Clary while getting closer to the door.

- "**NOTHING!**"

**BAM!** Jace slammed the door and left the poor pizza guy and Simon staring at each other.

- "What the hell was that?"

- "**NOTHING, I TOLD YOU!**"

- "Nothing? **YOU WERE SCREAMING RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HALLWAY!**"

- "Look, I said it was nothing… Can we go to sleep?"

- "Fine…"

Clary went to the bathroom to put on her white nightgown, and while she was doing that Jace put on some large pajama pants. They both went to sleep, and Jace swore he could hear Isabelle laughing on the room next door.

* * *

- "Good Morning!" said Izzy with a big smile on her face. A smile that made Jace realize that it wasn't his imagination last night. She **was** laughing. "Did you guys sleep well?"

- "Oh, yeah. Fantastically." said Clary.

- "Yep. It was an awesome night…."

- "Hmmm, I slept well."

The waiters in the hotel started to bring the breakfast, and soon the table was full of colors and shapes. Breads, eggs, pies of every flavor you could imagine, juices and a bunch of things that none of them knew what they were.

- "Hmmm, the smell it's really good." said Magnus coming down the stairs with Alec. "What are we having?"

- "A bunch of shit that I don't know what it is…"

- "Are you on a bad mood this morning, Jace?"

- "He's always on a bad mood, isn't he?" said Clary while staring at Jace.

- "Well… Ok then…" said Magnus giving Alec a confused look while they were sitting down. And when Alec sat he made a little sound and said:

- "Oh, by the Angel. My back hurts so much today."

- "Why? You didn't like the bed?" asked Izzy with the voice of any other worried sister.

- "You're sharing a room with Magnus, right?" asked Jace.

- "Yeah."

- "Humph, that's why…"

- "What?"

- "Anyway, where is Samus?" asked Magnus. "I'm starting to miss him."

- "It's Simon, and that's a good question. Where is he?" asked Clary.

- "I haven't seen him since yesterday."

- "You saw him yesterday?"

- "I don't think he's coming down for a while. He ate a huge pizza yesterday. When I went into his room this morning he looked dead. I mean, he is dead, he's a vampire… But, anyway. I looked at the pizza and instead of ketchup he used blood, so I don't-"

- "You went into a boy's room, Isabelle?"

- "Oh, you're such a loving brother. Come on, the guy was passed out on the floor." said Izzy while getting up. "Anyway, I'm going for a walk outside. When we got here I saw a beautiful spa at the garden. Alec, you want to go with me? Maybe you can get a facial…"

- "Oh, sweetheart. I give him a facial every night…" said Magnus.

- "What did you-"

- "Hahaha. Then I don't think you'll need another one. Bye guys!"

* * *

Izzy left to the garden, leaving Alec with and angry look on his face. After a while, more precisely when Alec stopped screaming with Magnus, they all started to eat the delicious breakfast. Jace ate bacon and eggs with a huge sandwich made of ham, cheese, lettuce and some mayonnaise, and a glass of mango juice. Clary had something more simple and sweet: A slice of strawberry pie with a cup of tea. Magnus and Alec had eggs, croissants and some hot coffee. When they all finished, the waiters, who Clary notice only now that they all had skins with shades of green, blue and yellow, came out of the kitchen and took all the dishes, cutlery… Everything from the table. They all got up and went to the hotel's sushi bar. The room was completely decorated with light shades of yellow, orange, and the brown of the wooden made furniture.

- "This place sure is beautiful." said Alec while looking at a beautiful couch made of wood and bamboo.

- "I'm happy that you liked." said Magnus with a smile. "Like I said before I've chose this place because it's quite… And we could spend some time alone together too."

- "Well, that's a good idea! How about you guys go upstairs. You know, spend some time together."

- "Jace… What are you-"

- "**ALEC**. Get…out…"

Alec was opening his mouth to protest, but Magnus grabbed him by the arm and they got out of the room, rushing to the stairs.

- "What a nice way to scare your best friend. Looked a lot like the way you treated me last night."

- "Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk about. Look… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to treat you like that, it's just-"

- "It's just that you were acting like an idiot with, not only me, but with Simon too."

Clary sat on a big window with a beautiful view to the Japanese garden. Jace got closer to her, but she was looking at the window. It didn't look like that she was going to say something, so Jace decided to broke the silence.

- "I'm sorry, again, that I made you upset. It's just… You know how much I want to… You know… I want you so much…"

- "I know. I want you too."

- "But every time we are interrupted."

- "Well, that means we need to wait."

- "I don't want to…"

- "I know. Me neither."

They looked at each other for a while, until Jace, finally, got closer to Clary and they started to kiss. The kisses were loving and soft, nothing like the kisses of last night. When Jace putted his arms around Clary they heard a huge noise, and Isabelle entered in the room. She was completely dirty, her clothes were ripped apart and she was breathing heavy.

- "Izzy? What happened?" asked Jace getting away from Clary.

She took a deep breath and said:

- "Demons."


	3. A Trip To Japan - Chapter 3

- "**WHAT?**"

Jace and Clary stepped away from the window and got closer to her. They both could now see all the wounds on her skin. She had scratches and purple bruises all over her body, almost looked like she was one of the waiters they saw earlier. She was also covered in dark blood and had her seraph blade on her hand.

- "I said demons." said Izzy, panting. "Are you deaf?"

- "Demons? Here? But how-"

- "What did you see outside? Where were you?" asked Clary.

- "I was walking on the garden and suddenly a fucking demon jumped on me."

- "Where did it come from?" asked Jace.

- "I don't know!"

- "How can you not know? It came out of nowhere?"

- "Jace…I just got attacked by a huge demon, fought it alone, and you want me to know where the hell did it came from? I didn't even have time to make an iratze. You were the one that was making out instead of being out there!"

- "**OH, CAN'T YOU GUYS SHUT UP?**" screamed Clary. "Isabelle, did you at least see where it jumped from?"

- "Well, I think I can recognize the place."

- "Good. We talk to everybody and go there. Jace help Izzy with the iratzes, I'm going to get the others." and she left the room.

* * *

Simon woke up with knocks on the door. The only thing he could remember was that he passed out on the floor last night after he ate a huge pizza with blood instead of ketchup. "Pass out for eating...drinking too much blood. I sure am a newbie at this." thought Simon, but his thoughts were interrupted by the knocks that were getting higher. Simon got up and answered the door: Clary.

- "Clary? What are you doing here this late?"

- "Hmmm, it's 9 o'clock in the morning." said Clary while pointing to the watch on the hallway.

- "Well, I'm a vampire so that's kind of late for me."

- "Anyway, we have to go downstairs. Izzy was attacked by a demon."

- "What?" said Simon while brushing his hair with his hands and putting a coat on. "Is-Is she ok?"

- "Yeah, she's ok. I left her with Jace, he was helping her to make an iratze."

- "Well, let's go then."

* * *

Today it wasn't the most beautiful day. Yesterday was bright and the sun was shining, and now the sky was pretty dark and full of clouds. There was still some light, nothing like what they saw some hours ago though, but that didn't make any difference in Magnus and Alec's room. The curtains were drawn and the room was completely dark, the only light came out of a little black and white table lamp. Magnus was on top of Alec and they were passionately kissing. All the parts of their bodies, even their heartbeats, seemed to connect and beat at the same time. Magnus was with his shirt off and he was reaching for Alec's coat, he unbuttoned it and threw it on the floor. When Magnus reached the tips of Alec's shirt, he heard a knock, and Alec jumped on the bed.

- "What was that?"

- "What?"

- "I heard a… knock."

- "Oh, c'mon. Your sister is out, Sam is passed out on his room, and Jace and Clary are downstairs talking about something that, judging by the way Jace talked to you, it's serious. So, I'm pretty sure nobody's going to annoy us."

- "Yeah, but-"

- "Alexander, are you trying to find an excuse?"

- "…No."

- "Then, shall we continue?"

* * *

Knock, Knock, Knock

Clary kept knocking on the door for a long time, but there was no answer. She started to get worried about them. "Maybe they didn't listen?" thought Clary. She was just about to knock again, but Simon came running towards her.

- "So, did they answer the door?"

- "No."

- "Do- Do you think something happened to them?"

- "What do you mean with "something"?"

- "I don't know… What if they were attacked too?"

- "Oh, my God! Do you think…? Simon, what do we do?"

- "Stay back!" Simon leaned back and threw himself against the door, breaking it into pieces.

Everything happened way too fast: Simon and Clary entered running into the room, Alec pushed Magnus, who fell off the bed holding the sheets, leaving Alec in his underwear. Alec jumped out of bed, and ended up falling on Magnus.

- "Oh…So, that's why…" said Simon looking at Clary.

- "Yeah…"

- "God damnit, Alexander! You fell on me!"

- "I'm sorry. It wasn't my fault!"

When Magnus stopped screaming with Alec he turned to Clary and Simon and just gave them an angry look. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and asked:

- "What the hell was that?"

- "Hmmm… Well… We knocked on the door but nobody answered, so-"

- "So you destroyed the door?" said Alec while putting his pants on.

- "Well, we thought you guys were in danger!"

- "What? Why?" asked Magnus.

- "Izzy was attacked by a demon." said Clary. "We came here to try to tell you, but like Simon said, we were knocking on the door and nobody was answering so we thought you were attacked too."

- "What? Is my sister ok?"

- "Yeah, she's downstairs with Jace."

- "Ok, hmmm… Give us some time to get dressed. Alexander, go get your weapons."

- "We'll be downstairs."

* * *

When Clary and Simon went downstairs Jace was drawing an iratze on Izzy's right shoulder. When he was finish, she started tell them what happened.

- "When I left you guys and went to the garden to go to the spa I decided to take a shortcut through the trees, and that was when that demon attacked me." she took a deep breath and continued. "Anyway, I didn't see anything. It just jumped on me and I barely had time to get my seraph blade."

- "That's weird… Just one demon? In the middle of a garden?" asked Jace.

- "Yeah, it can't be just one." said Clary.

- "That's why I came running to tell you guys. I don't know… I thought that maybe you were attacked too."

- "Well, but… it's good to see that you're ok at least." said Simon with a smile. Izzy smiled back and nodded.

- "Yep, but that's doesn't change the fact that you are covered in this disgusting blood." said Jace.

- "Yeah, isn't that blood poisoned or something? We need get something to clean you up before it goes into your wounds." added Clary. "Let's go, Jace."

They both went to reception to ask for some water and cloths, leaving Simon taking care of Isabelle.

* * *

- "Can you give me that?" asked Izzy pointing at a little shiny thing behind Simon.

When Simon turned around he could see that it was a small silver hair clip. He picked it up and handed to her. Izzy wrapped her hair in a simple messy bun, and threw herself on the couch.

- "You look good with your hair like that."

- "Really?"

- "Yeah, it suits you."

- "Well, thank you!" said Izzy with a smile. She moved a bit to get more comfortable on the couch, but she let it out a little moan.

- "Are you ok?" asked Simon, kneeling closer to her.

- "Yeah…"

- "But… Jace made an iratze on you. Shouldn't you be better?"

- "They don't work like that, you know? It takes some time."

- "Oh, sure. Ha… Sorry." said Simon looking down.

- "Haha, it's ok."

When Izzy laughed a little bit of her hair fell over her face. Simon looked up and put it behind her ear, softly touching her cheeks. They looked deeply into each other's eyes for a moment, until Simon got closer and said:

- "Izzy, I-"

- "**ISABELLE!**"

Simon quickly got away from Isabelle and turned around to look at the stairs. Magnus and Alec were running towards them. Magnus, to everyone's surprise, was wearing a pretty common outfit: A white cotton shirt, a dark purple coat, black leather pants and some dark shoes. And Alec was wearing the normal shadowhunter gear. When they both got downstairs Alec rushed to his sister's side.

- "Oh, by the Angel! Izzy, are you ok?"

- "Yeah, I'm ok."

- "I was so worried about you. I thought that-"

- "Alec, I told you. I'm fine."

- "I'm sorry. It's just… Sorry. You're my family. How could I not be worried about you?" Alec looked up at his sister with a smile and touched her cheeks. And then turned around and looked at the rest of the room. "Hmmm… Where are Jace and Clary?"

- "Oh, they're looking for some people to get some water and cloths to clean the blood that's left." answered Simon.

- "Where?" asked Magnus.

- "I don't know. I think they went to the reception."

- "I'm going after them. You guys stay here and keep your eyes open. I don't trust this place anymore."

When Magnus went to the reception the place was completely empty and incredibly dark. "Wasn't it day outside?" thought Magnus. Leaving his thoughts aside, Magnus went to the corridors on the left of the hotel. The hallways were painted with shades of brown, yellow and red, colors that Magnus could barely see, because it didn't matter how much he tried, everything in front of him was pure darkness.

* * *

- "It's been a while. Do you think Magnus is going to find them?" asked Simon.

- "Probably. They can't be far." answered Alec.

Alec was sitting next to his sister on the couch made of bamboo, and Simon decided to sit in an armchair. The three of them stayed quiet for a while, and the silence was broken only when they realized that it was getting pretty dark inside. Way to dark…

- "What time is it?" asked Izzy.

- "10:15" answered Simon.

- "That's strange…" said Alec while getting his seraph blade from his belt. "That's really strange."

Exactly on the moment that Alec stopped talking they heard a huge noise at the door and, suddenly, the room was full of warlocks and demons. Izzy swore she could see something around the neck of the demons that looked a lot like black tigers.

- "What are those things around their necks?" whispered Izzy.

- "These things, my dear, are enchanted leashes."

Simon, Izzy and Alec quickly looked up. A short and slender man showed up among the warlocks and the demons. He was wearing a black blazer with a white shirt, black pants, and black shoes. He, also, didn't have any visible "warlock mark", he looked like a normal person. Could he be human?

- "Enchanted leashes?" asked Simon.

- "Yes. A very old spell, if I may say. You can use it to-"

- "Control demons." said Alec. "It's very complicated, and also can only be broken with a unique magic spell."

- "Interesting, looks like the little nephilim here is doing his homework."

- "Who are you, anyway?"

- "Oh, how rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself." said the mysterious man while moving to the center of the room. "I'm called Alois Stark, and it's a pleasure to meet you."


End file.
